


At a stretch

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [5]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Large Insertion, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Ven finds out that some days just turn out to be a real pain in the... ass.





	At a stretch

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few shorts written, but I'm guessing by the popularity of the previous work in the series that folks would prefer something a bit more... plotty, or something. I'll have to see.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if there's anything you'd like to see.

“Welcome to The Masterclass. Today we have an exercise that is as much training in obedience as it is a stretching exercise for a slave's arse. I will be keeping direct narration to a minimum today so that you may have the full benefit of seeing Ven. This should be interesting to watch,” the master said, speaking to the camera. They were in the training room, which opened off the garden. Through the open door, the sunlight gleamed off the life-size bronze statue of Priapus, his erect prick shining golden, its burnished head level with his nipples.

Ven was kneeling, knees spread. He was naked, no rings, harness or clamps, no gag. Not even a plug in his arse. 

“You are soft, as I ordered. Good. Do you see that bench?” The master pointed towards a bench positioned in front of the door to the garden, next to the camera facing what Ven called 'the frame', the two columns with the hip-height bar between them. The bench was a solid, heavy piece of marble furniture that would have been unremarkable in any house if not for the row of rods or dildos pointing to the sky, each of which was larger than the previous. The smallest was about the size of the plug the master had first used in him, and the largest seemed enormous, far bigger than any plug used in him yet. There was nothing at all interesting about their shape; they were straight-sided cylinders with domed heads.

“Yes, Master.” It was not as though he could miss seeing it, for he had been positioned to kneel right in front of it.

“Hands behind your back,” the master said. “Kneel up, head down to the floor. Keep your knees wide.”

Ven swallowed and adjusted his position as directed. A finger teased at his arse with no warning, pushing insistently in before withdrawing. His master wiped his finger on the slave's thigh and then cuffed his wrists together behind his back.

“Do you know what to do with such a bench?”

“No, Master.” It was not as though he could not guess, of course, but he did not know his Master's wishes for how he should do it, and took refuge in ignorance and his master's habit of instruction.

“You will start with the smallest dildo. You've had far bigger than that inside you. Straddle the bench and lower yourself onto the dildo until it is fully inside and you are seated on the bench. When you are told, move to the next. When you have reached the last, wait before moving back to the previous one. When you are back on the smallest, that is one repetition of this bench. You will complete four such repetitions. I do not care how long it takes, but you will complete four. If you miss meal time, you will not eat until tomorrow. If you can grow hard during this exercise, so much the better. You may spread your arse cheeks if you need to. Up!”

The slave knelt up.

“On your feet, ready to begin.”

He caught his lip between his teeth and got to his feet, moving over to the bench.

“Begin.”

He positioned himself and began lowering himself onto the first. It was solid, rigid, unmoving, a plain vertical rod with a smooth rounded tip, and he had not had a plug inside for two days. He tried to relax, to take it, but was breathing a little heavily by the time he was sitting on the bench, impaled. It was only two inches, and he had no idea how he was going to get the very largest inside him – it was more than a foot long, a monster compared to anything he had ever had inside before. Each of the rods in front of him issued a slow jet of lube from its tip as he finally rested his full weight on the bench, the rod inside him.

“Bottoming out, as you have just discovered, releases lubricant. You will wish to have each plug fully inserted in order to receive as much lube as possible before moving to the next – though if you do not, I do not much care. Your arse will, though. Move.” 

He raised himself with equal care, shuffling forwards until he was over the second rod, and began to lower himself again.

“Each is half again as long as the previous and there are six Of course, they also get progressively wider, but the diameter only increases half an inch at a time.”

The first three were easy enough; apart from the shape, they were similar enough in length and width to the plugs his master had used in him so far. The fourth was definitely larger, and Ven groaned as it breached him as he moved over it and began to slide down it, forcing it into himself. It was still not as large as the largest dildo Master had put in him already. The last two were bigger than anything Ven had yet taken inside, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat before he had the three-inch wide, ten and a quarter inch long fifth dildo completely in him.

The master waited until the slave had slowly made progress until he was sitting on the largest of the six dildos. He was panting and sweating, sure that if he looked down, he would see where the fat blunt tip of it was pressing against him from the inside. 

“Describe for the viewers how it feels,” Master told him. There was a camera focussed on him – or rather, on his groin and where the fat rod disappeared inside him.

“Sirs! Feels very... long and fat... Solid... no... no give.” Ven caught his lip between his teeth. “C... cold marble... sirs.”

“Fuck yourself on that one for a bit,” the master said abruptly. “I want to watch. And keep talking.”

Fuck himself on it? It was over a foot long, and fat too. It had no curve, was just a straight blunt unyielding rod that was stretching him uncomfortably. He was trembling as he lifted himself up, the rod sliding out.

Master reached for a paddle. “Do you require some encouragement to begin moving, perhaps?”

He tried to move faster but his master grew impatient. “Bounce! Up and down, work at it.” 

Bounce, on a solid unyielding marble dildo that was so long it had surely had to rearrange his insides so it could fit? 

The paddle cracked on his unprotected bare buttock, leaving a red mark. 

“All the way up, all the way down, as quick as you can. Your recalcitrance has added another repetition of the bench already, do not make it a sixth.” The cruel smile was evident in his master's voice as he continued. “And you will fuck yourself on that one every time you reach it, until I say you can return to the previous rod.”

“Y... yes, Master,” Ven said, unwilling to risk another crack from Master's oak paddle. He persuaded his trembling thighs to lift him up.

“And I did not say that you could stop narrating, slave.” The need for the reminder was enough excuse for Master to administer a second hard spank with the paddle (as if he needed an excuse!).

“No... Master!” He tried to gather his concentration which had been rendered somewhat woolly by the physical effort. “It stretches aw... awfully, Sirs... Much... much longer and... harder than... anything I... my master has... put in me... before.” He let gravity pull him down it again, trying to get more lube if he could, although to bounce on it meant that he would not be taking the full length every time.

His world was a confused place if he wanted to take the full length of a fifteen-inch monster rod into his body just for a little lubrication, rather than bouncing up and down on a fraction of that height. It was the four-inch girth that did it, though.

“S...same width all.... all... all the way up and d... down, Sirs. No... no relief even when... even when … bottomed... out... Sirs!”

He had managed to get the whole length inside him again, and felt the lubricant as it was released from the tip of the rod.

“You can see how big it is – take a look at the bulge in his stomach,” Master said, putting his hand on his shoulder to keep him sitting there, and stroked Ven's stomach where the rod was pressed against him inside, making its presence visible. He removed the hand from Ven's shoulder, though not the one pressed to his stomach. “Keep fucking yourself, slave.”

It was not easy at all to bounce on an unyielding 15-inch long rod, but eventually Master allowed Ven to return to the previous one and begin to make his way back to the beginning of the bench. By the time he had completed all five repetition, he was sweating profusely, his thighs were shaking and he had collected numerous hard cracks from Master's oak paddle, on both buttocks.

The butt-plug Master inserted in him once he was allowed off the bench was a large one, but smaller than the largest of the rods on the bench. He was hard and Master brought him back to the bar in the centre of the room, fastening him there as he had done the very first time Ven had been brought here. 

“That might be my new favourite toy,” Master told him. “One day, your arse will be perfectly trained to accept any toy of any size without effort. A little lube, a little push and it will slide right in.”

Ven was sweating, still breathing hard. His bum was sore from his efforts on the bench, and he could see now that the largest rod on it was fifteen inches. He was also certain that it did not work the way Master said, but it would be punishable lunacy to contradict Master. He might own Ven's body but Ven was the one who would suffer as Master tried to prove the theory.

“Your exercise routine in the morning and the dildo bench.... before supper, I think. Two repetitions every day and four on every Dies Jovis, and you will start to wear a plug or toy every night.” Master was playing with the plug as he spoke, pulling it out, pushing it in, twisting it, tapping it. “I see you were able to get a little hard from the exercise,” Master added, wrapping a hand around his prick. “Let us see if we can do better.”

The plug was teased in and out, and Ven's cock grew hard in his master's hand. The plug was pushed all the way in, given one twist and then pulled out, leaving him suddenly empty. He whimpered at the loss, only for Master to press against his back and slide his cock in.

It was a repeat of the first time Master had taken him, the hand on his prick and the cock in his arse. He shuddered, gasped, whimpered. Master's cock did not feel so much of an intrusion now, but he was unsure whether that was because he was growing used to it, or simply because of the stretching of the dildo bench. 

The hand on his own cock was teasing, tormenting. He was breathing harder as Master worked him while fucking into him, until he could not help the pleas.

“Master.... please.... oh! Want.... please! Want... to come.... please! Master...”

The hand immediately shifted to his balls, simultaneously squeezing them and pulling them away from his body. “You will not come, boy. You will remain hard and unsated. Your pleasure is in my hands and I do not choose to give it, today.”

Ven caught his lip between his teeth, trying not to beg further to come. Master had spoken, and Roman masters were not in the habit of changing their minds simply because a slave begged for something.

He could not swallow the begging fully, though, and it devolved into whimpers and incoherent mutterings of “Please... please... master... please...”

It was not long before Master's cock thrust all the way in, hard, and Ven felt his essence spill inside him. He hung from the chains, his balls aching to come, his cock hard and leaking, and whimpered as Master pulled out of him, only to seal his arse with another plug.


End file.
